Haunted::
by XxXTearsofthemoonXxX
Summary: Eight teenagers spend a night together in the hotel, suddenly a truth or dare game takes a turn when the girls go into a strange house.. Warning: AU SOUTHPARK, CONTAINS OCS.
1. Cara

|CARA|

Laughter filled the room with eight teenagers, including me, my three best friends and four boys in our grade. We were playing truth or dare at the moment, and one of the boys, Clyde, was running down the hallway screaming wearing his underwear. He had been dared to do it, so he took the dare and we were all laughing at him. When he entered the room again, he replied his clothing to himself.

"Okay, Cara. Truth or Dare?" Clyde asked with a cheeky smirk, I turned my head to look at my friends in hopes of them helping me pick. They all mouthed dare in which I took.

"I dare you, Scarlet, Rachel and Violet to go knock on the door of the house next door and ask for eggs, when they give it too you, egg them."

I gulped looking at my friends who were smirking excitedly, we all nodded, getting up. We headed down to the lobby where we parted from the boys. We exited the hotel and headed for the house next door. The house looked very creepy, especially in the dark. I gulped and creeped closer to Scarlet, who only looked bored.

"Don't worry, Cara. They probably are guys who haven't cleaned up in awhile." Scarlet said with a slight smile she had always bashed the guy race in a humorous kind of way, I only responded with a smile and nod.

As we stepped onto the wooden porch that was slick with the remains of rain from earlier that day, It suddenly made a loud cracking sound. I yelped a bit in surprise, and looked up at the door with a slight sigh. Rachel stepped forward knocking on the door to have no one answer, She knocked harder when the door opened by itself. We slowly entered the house and tried to be quiet as possible but it didn't work when Violet's phone rang and an annoyed sigh was heard.

"What are you doing in our property?" A manly voice was heard from behind us and we all turned to see the door being closed by someone. It was dark but as they walked closer to us, I managed to catch a glimpse of their faces. One had blonde hair and icy blue eyes, he also was very tall. He was wearing an orange parka and he had a pair of orange matching pants, I recognized he had something in his hands and it was a knife.

We started walking backwards but another voice had interrupted our walk. It was another cold manly voice, We turned and saw another boy. This one had slightly messy brown hair and hazel eyes, He was wearing a brown dirty t-shirt with ripped jeans, and bandanna rapped around his forehead. We turned to the right and saw another tall boy, He had black hair with slightly sunkissed skin, he was holding an axe. To our left was a heavier boy with light brown hair, he had a smirk on his face and he was holding up ninja stars.

"You ladies aren't going anywhere." He said with a smirk as they started to walk toward our group, We got stuck in the middle of them and then everything became black.


	2. Violet

|Violet|

When I woke up, I was in a dark room with smooth jazz music playing in the background. I happened to be tied to a chair with a bandanna in my mouth.

"So, You've got the balls. I've been wondering if you're heart's open and if so..I wanna know." A voice sung from behind me.

I tried talking talking but all that was heard were mutters due to the bandanna. I started struggling against the binds that held me against the chair only to have the chair fall and I let out a groan of pain. Somebody picked up my chair from my view it revealed to be the blonde headed boy.

"Don't move, Honey." The boy spoke with a smirk putting my chair upright along with me still upon it. He untied the bandanna and took it in his hands, throwing it across the room.

"Speak, Girly." He said as he walked toward the stereo with a smile.

"My name is Violet, Freak. Where the fuck are we?" I spoke with an annoyance in my voice. I wasn't in the mood for games, surprisingly.

"Nice to meet you, Violet. We're in my basement." He responded wearing the same ridiculous smirk as if someone glued it.

"Don't your parents live with you, Blondie?" I asked with a blank expression and sarcasm within my tone of voice, He looked about my age.

"Oh they aren't here anymore, Honey." He whispered into my ear as he was behind me now, I glanced upward wanting him to explain.

"I sacrificed them to Satan." He said as he chuckled appearing in front of me.

"Nice way to treat your parents, Idiot." I muttered looking down toward my lower body that was only hidden by my slightly ripped short shorts, I sighed quietly, raising my gaze toward the boy once again.

"I heard that, Babe." He said using another pet name that annoyed me to no end, I only let out an angry groan.

"I'm not your fucking doll, Bitch!" I screamed at him looking into his eyes. The boy's eyes were so blank, He looked dead.

"Calm down, I won't use you as a sex slave this time." He whispered within my ear, I didn't look at him but I knew he must've been smirking. The boy's voice sent shivers down my spine and I looked up in front of me to face him.

"What's your name, Mystery boy?" I asked with a sarcastic smile and he glanced down at me with a smirk, "That's for me and you to find out." I heard him speak to me. He turned the stereo off and he smirked before exiting.

_See you later, Violet.._


	3. Rachel and Scarlet

|Rachel|

I awoke within a car along with a bandanna wrapped around my mouth, I felt myself being tied to the passenger seat chair. I turned around and saw the guy with light brown hair closing the door with a smirk. What a fucking psycho. When he sat down within the driver seat I began to mutter and he only responded by laughing. He untied the bandanna and turned on the radio which played some mixtape of him singing, He looked at me with his smirk and asked, "What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that I'm stuck in a car with a psychopathic murderer kidnapper." I said with a fake smile.

"I go by Eric but those were good too." He chuckled as he started the engine driving forward the whole time. I hadn't a clue where we were.

"I don't fucking care. Where are we?" I said harshly, looking at him annoyed. This wasn't the best time for jokes.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He ignored my question as he hummed the tune to the song that admitted from the radio.

"No, I'm not. Where are we?" I said still with a harsh tone looking at the ridiculous smirk he had on his pale face.

"We're heading towards the woods." He said as he responded with a smirk along with a wink which I ignored.

"Psycho." I muttered as I looked down at my feet thinking about what I could've done instead of being here with this psychopath.

"I heard that, Honey." He said as I groaned at the nickname, I absolutely hated when boys called me honey or babe.

"I'm Rachel but I go by Rach." I said looking out the window to my right. We were surrounded by beautiful nature.

"Hello, Rach, then." He said with a huge smile.

"Hello, Eric." I said with a fake smile as I turned to him. He stopped in the middle of nowhere.

_Welcome to the woods..Rach.._

Scarlet|

I awoke within a bedroom tied to a bed by my wrists and ankles. I thanked whoever could hear that I wasn't naked but quickly let out a scream and a boy entered the room.

"Stop screaming. It's fucking annoying." The boy seemed to be cleaning red liquid off of a shovel.

"How?! I'm tied to a fucking strangers bed!" I said with a harsh tone. I only glared at his smirk.

"I'm Christophe and you are in MY room." He said as he looked back at me blankly, and I looked around the room. The walls were plastered with different posters of bands. I knew most of the bands due to my dancing lessons, I looked at the boy again who was smiling toward me.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He asked as I let out a sigh answering his question. "Scarlet..My name is Scarlet." I said glancing downward toward my tied feet, glancing back at him in a moment. Christophe was paying attention to his shovel.

"What's up with the shovel?" I asked trying to pass time and he looked up smirking. He was certainly crazy.

"You'll find out eventually." He spoke with a shrug and started cleaning it once again. The liquid seemed a lot like blood but I couldn't tell much with the dim lighting.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked staring at the shovel with a cocky smirk, He looked up smirking as well.

"Maybe." He said and with that thoughts of my death raced through my mind. Would it be messy? Would I scream in agony?

"You're creepy, Christophe." I said closing my eyes slowly, thinking about his shovel.

"We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad." He quoted, smirking. The boy's gaze was still on me.

"How do you know I'm mad?" I played along with a monotone voice and expressionless face.

"You must be." He stated smiling toward me.

_Or you wouldn't have come here.._


	4. Cara 2

|Cara|

I could hear a faint scream as I awoken. The room was dark and I hadn't a clue to where I was so I only frowned. There was a song playing in the background and I could hear a voice singing along to it. Another scream admitted from somewhere causing me to jump as my eyes met the tall boy. He was singing along to the lyrics of the song looking toward me, I noted that he held an axe within his hand. I gulped and looked down toward the ground not wanting to make eye contact with a possible murderer.

"Oh the princess had awoken." The boy had spoken softly as he walked toward the chair I was seated upon, I only responded with a soft nod.

"May I ask for the pleasure of knowing your name?" He asked and I glanced at him, gulping. Another scream was heard and I looked down toward the ground once more.

"Cara. Yours?" I asked trying to hide the fact that I was freaking out on the inside.

"Nice name, Cara. I'm Stan." He said and I glanced upward for a second only to have the axe pressed lightly against my neck, only brushing it slightly.

"You have beautiful eyes, Cara." Stan spoke, smiling brightly. He didn't remove the axe probably finding me as a threat but I did happen to be tied to a chair. I gulped looking downward, I didn't want to meet his eyes again. He removed the axe in one swift move as he sat down cross-legged on the cold floor admiring the axe while singing along to the song. He moved the axe seemingly attempted to cut his wrist but it just went through it and my vision became slightly blurry.

"What just happened?" I asked myself under my breath.

"You saw me trying to cut myself." Stan said as he looked up at me with an annoyed look. The boy's smile had disappeared.

"Where are we?" I asked trying to change subjects. My eyes followed as he walked to the stereo and turned it off, glaring at me with a creepy smile.

_"Welcome to the house of hell, Cara.."_


	5. Violet 2

|Violet|

"Hey Honey, You might wanna wake up." I heard a voice say opening my lavender colored eyes to look at the blonde boy.

I felt somebody untie my hands and feet from the chair and carry me out of the room. I watched as Kenny carried me to his car and gently place me on the passenger seat, buckling my seat belt. He closed my door and walked around the car to the other side and sat onto his own seat. I looked outside the window again and saw a creature staring toward us It seemed to be some deranged looking gigantic humanoid shadow, My eyes widen at the sight of it.

"K-Kenny..What's that?" I found myself stuttering as he ignored my question and started the engine. He drove off into the woods and stopped the car, He unbuckled himself and I did the same. After we got out of the car he held me by his side close, I buried my face into his chest, afraid. I've fought other girls and a few guys on my own before but never something like that.

"It's going to be okay, Baby." I heard him say as he rubbed my back gently. I didn't mind right now.

"W-What was that back there?" I asked as I noticed him look downward and hug me closer.

"That was something called a hunter..They hunt down people like me and the boys." He said as my eyes watered to water. It was certainly just like the horror movies.

"What kind of people is that?" I asked looking upward toward him in curiosity. He sighed offering a small smile but it didn't fix the words that admitted from his mouth.

"Well, Ghosts. The boys and I escaped hell.." He said and I removed myself from his grasp and started to back away. He reached out for me but I slapped his hand away.

"Ghosts..Hell..?" I was confused and backed away a few more steps. I just shook my head as Kenny started up again.

"Please, Violet, baby. I promise I won't hurt you." He said as I noted the tears brimming his blue eyes. I shook my head and tried to run away but a force was stopping me. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice yelling in the distance.

"Kenny, Look out! It's coming!" I heard the guy scream as he was running practically pulling Scarlet along. Kenny nodded and picked me up bridal style while running toward the car, He set me in the passenger seat while the others sat in the back.

"What the hell is going on?" Scarlet asked as Christophe rubbed her back, looking out the window. I had tears running down my face now, ruining my eyeliner.

"I don't know.." I answered as Kenny shot me a heartbroken look. Maybe because I was crying and he didn't want that? I noticed that Scarlet's own eyes were starting to be lined with tears..She only cried when she knew she couldn't do anything.

"Why aren't you guys freaking out?!" Scarlet yelled and the boys remained quiet for a couple of minutes. The guy with Scarlet had spoken up.

"Mostly because we've gone through this before and dead people don't have much emotion.."

"Oh my god. Is this some kind of sick joke?" Scarlet asked and Christophe looked down with a shake of his head.

"We need to warn Stan and Eric, Christophe." Kenny said, glancing behind him.

"I'll call them." Christophe said pulling out his cellphone. He began to converse with someone on the phone, explaining everything. He hung up and repeated it to the other boy. I sighed, looking out my window.

"They're on their way with a car, Eric picked Stan up." Christophe said to Kenny after quickly ending the phone call.

"Where are we going?" I asked Kenny who had a stupid smirk plastered on his face once more.

_"Wherever the road takes us.."_


End file.
